My First Kiss Death Note One Shot
by LightsBBQChips
Summary: A little story about what happens when some of the task-force talk about their personal and romantic affairs :3 Meant to be cute and maybe a little humorous? xD With: Light/L/Matsuda/Ide


*_Hey people! This is my first ever fanfiction, so don't expect too much from it! I had this idea one night when I couldn't sleep, and the next day I typed it all out in less than an hour! xD Constructive Criticism appreciated!*_

* * *

Ide confirmed his identity for a final time and waited impatiently for the doors to L's Headquarters to slide open. He really wasn't in the mood to do research, much less to entertain people today, not after the events that had unfolded last night.

After permission had been granted for him to enter, he tried his best to compose himself before stepping over the threshold.

He could never get used to the scene that greeted him every time he came here. Hundreds of computer screens illuminated the vast, tiled room that lay in front of him. There were several sofas and swivel chairs arranged neatly around the room, and inside were three people who looked at him as he slouched his way over to the nearest couch.

'_There _he is! I knew that Captain Casanova would show up sooner or later!' exclaimed Matsuda, his innocent face shining brightly.

Ide groaned. He liked Matsuda, he really did, but he was in no humour to make conversation with him, not now.

'Hey. . is something wrong, Ide?' asked Matsuda, his brow suddenly furrowing with curiosity. 'How was your date last night?'

The second person in the room snickered at the young officer's question.

He spun around to face him, his perfectly styled auburn hair flipping with the motion of his desk chair. Light Yagami smirked broadly. It was true that he was good-looking, but there was always an ulterior motive with him, an unsettling sense of calculation and cruelty underneath the handsome façade. Ide noticed that his eyes were either wide and innocent (As if to say 'Who, me?') or narrow and menacing with an underlying malice. Recently, it was the former.

'I think we can all safely assume that it was a failure, given his mood today – No offence, Ide.'

'None taken,' he shrugged, silently agreeing with Light. What else could he have expected, thinking he could have any luck in love?

Matsuda piped up again, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

'Sorry, I didn't mean . .'

'No, it's fine. Honestly. Actually, it almost feels good to admit it to myself how horrible it was. I suppose you want to hear the details of my disastrous fortune with the ladies?'

Matsuda sheepishly grinned.

'Anything to get away from all this paperwork! I'm totally exhausted! It's just been us three all day! The Chief and Aizawa are off spending the day with their families,'

'Dad wanted to spend some quality time with Mom and Sayu,' Light interrupted.

'And since we're still going with that cover story, Dad is supposed to have disowned me so I couldn't go even if I wanted to,' he explained.

'Right!' continued Matsuda. 'I'm not sure where Mogi is though. He sure would be helpful around here!'

'Mogi had some personal business to attend to. He'll be back tomorrow' murmured the third person, in his instantly recognizable soft voice.

'Oh, I see,' Ide responded, partially listening.

Ide still found it hard to get used to L, allegedly the most celebrated detective in the world. He felt uncomfortable around him. L or 'Ryuzaki' as he was ordered to call him, had no presence. He was almost too intelligent for his own good – so much so, that he intimidated the other members of the Task Force (Except for Light, of course.) He was such an odd character, and Ide still didn't know what to make of him. He certainly didn't look like a detective. He had a shock of messy, unruly jet-black hair partially covering his face, and dark, bottomless eyes that seemed to absorb you inside of them. Perhaps the strangest thing about him was his obsession with sweet things – ice-creams, strawberries, biscuits, candies, chocolates; there was never a time that he was without something to nibble on. At that moment, he had a cup of coffee balanced in front of him on the computer desk, practically poisoned with sugar lumps galore piled up inside. Scattered beside the cup were the remains of cookies, crumbs dusting the glass counter where Ryuzaki was hunched over, staring intently at the screen before his pale face.

L's mannerisms also took some getting used to. He often chewed on his fingernails and sat in awkward positions which he believed 'stimulated his brain.'

The handcuff linked around his wrist jingled as he took a sip out of his saccharine coffee. The long chain connected L and Light together - they weren't allowed to be separated from each other. Ide wondered how they could ever maintain their privacy while being chained together 24/7.

Ide sank down into the sofa, looking around him for a place to start.

Light butted in once more. He was pretty talkative today.

'Don't worry about researching, we've done most of it already, and we've made some pretty good progress. I'm sure we're on the right track to stopping Kira once and for all!'

Matsuda looked around for L's approval. He really wanted to hear about Ide's endeavours at dating, but the boss probably wanted them to keep going at their work.

L realized that all eyes were on him and muttered that it was alright, that they could take a break for a little while. Matsuda's face lit up with excitement, like a kid on Christmas Day.

'Come on, spill!' he urged.

Ide's face had a faint look of resignation as he began to tell of his woes.

'Well, I met this really beautiful woman last week in the supermarket.'

(God, it sounded stupid already!)

'She was in front of me in the queue and then when she was leaving, her bag split open and all her things spilled out on the floor. I helped her pick them up, and she told me that her name was Satomi. We hit it off, or so I thought, and even got her number.' Ide wondered why he was telling them this, but continued regardless.

'So anyway, we decided to meet up last night in this really fancy restaurant, and when she met me she looked at me funny – kind of grimacing, I guess . .'

Matsuda's face beamed. He loved stories like this. Light was listening quietly, with an impenetrable look on his face. L seemed oblivious, still tapping away rhythmically at the keyboard in front of him.

'She was distant throughout the meal, and then, before dessert, she went to the bathroom and then . . ' he paused

Matsuda was on tenterhooks. 'Come on, tell us what happened!'

'Nothing! She never came out. I waited for almost 45 minutes for her to come back, and I rang her countless times with no reply! In the end I just got up and paid. She ended up getting a free meal and I got a huge bill and a broken heart!

I haven't heard from her since.'

Light stifled a laugh. 'Tough luck, huh?'

Matsuda shook his head in agreement. How cruel this woman was!

Ide rolled his eyes. 'You're telling me! I might as well have brought out my mother for a meal instead of a random stranger. I guess I was doomed in love from the get-go. I know where it all started, too.'

Matsuda's eyes widened. 'Really?' he gaped.

Ide rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flushing with shame. Why had he even mentioned it?

'Well . . When I had my first kiss, the girl told me that I was a terrible kisser and that I was going to be cursed in love for the rest of my life! And she was right! She just foretold my romantic life from the age of 14 on!' Ide winced remembering the sheer embarrassment of that day.

Light openly laughed now, as did Matsuda.

L was silent. He had stopped hammering at his keyboard and was now chewing on his thumbnail with interest.

'Mine wasn't much better!' exclaimed Matsuda. Since Ide had confessed, he felt the need to share something too.

'I was childhood friends with this girl, and we were put together in class to do a project. When she was over at my house working on it, she leaned over and kissed me! I wasn't expecting it, and my mouth and lips were really dry! And then my brother came in and told my mom, and then I wasn't allowed to work with her anymore. It sucked!' Matsuda breathlessly babbled.

'Well if we're all talking about first kisses – I had mine when I was 13 with a girl I sat beside in class. I had my second with another girl less than 2 minutes later out in the schoolyard.' Light admitted.

Matsuda's face shone with this information, even if it sounded boastful. Light had the potential to be _such_ a player, if he wanted to, so he wasn't overly surprised.

He turned to the last person in the room.

'Hey, Ryuzaki! Tell us about _your_ first kiss!' Matsuda chirped.

L started intently at his feet, refusing to look at the others.

'I don't think it'll be of any interest to you,' he answered curtly.

Matsuda was persistent, however.

'Come on! Please!?' he pleaded.

L spun around, rattling the handcuffs in the process. Light knew well enough that L shouldn't be provoked, as did Ide.

'Hey, stop now Matsuda,' Ide warned.

Ryuzaki drew a sharp intake of breath.

'I don't think that this is appropriate. We have work to do. People could be getting killed by Kira while you discuss your first kisses!' he growled.

The room fell quiet, aside from the buzzing of monitors and sound of breathing.

An awkward glance was exchanged between the Task Force members as L spun back around. They felt like boys caught doing something bad at school and being reprimanded for their actions.

* * *

It was 3am, and Matsuda and Ide had gone home. Light stretched his long arms over his head. He was tired. Despite it sounding silly, he felt exhausted from sitting stooped over a computer all day. He wondered how L could function on a daily basis with so little rest. L was crouched up, knees tucked up under his chin.

'Hey, Ryuzaki, do you mind if I take a quick nap?'

No response.

'Hey, Ryuzaki! Earth to Ryuzaki!' Light leaned over and jabbed at the detective's shoulder.

Suddenly he realized that L had been asleep, and felt a sense of regret for waking up someone who clearly needed more rest than he did.

But it was too late by then. L unfurled and rubbed his black eyes with the back of his hand. 'How long was I out?' he inquired.

'I'm not sure, I'm sorry, I didn't know . .'

'No, it's fine, Light-kun. You look like you could use some sleep yourself anyway.' L stated.

Light felt relieved and leaned his head back against the top of his seat.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

'Hey, Ryuzaki, can I ask you something?' Light whispered.

'Depends what it's about' L replied cryptically.

'Why didn't you answer Matsuda's question earlier?'

L froze. Light opened his eyes and swiveled to face his companion.

'Don't tell me . . have you never . . ?' Light stammered.

L looked down at his feet and began to chew his fingernail absent-mindedly. His skin appeared translucent from the harsh glow of the computer screens beaming down on him. Light immediately felt wide awake. A vast sense of superiority washed over him. The greatest detective in the world and he still hadn't had his first kiss! Light wasn't too surprised when he thought about it. 'It's not as if Ryuzaki has good people skills or charisma' Light reasoned. Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he pitied him. He probably was so shy he couldn't even bring himself to talk to a girl, let alone build a relationship with her. Or him, if he was that way inclined.

L looked into Light's eyes.

'No .. I've never been kissed . .' he mumbled, more to assert himself on that fact than Light.

Light rose from his computer chair and crossed the tiled floor over to the detective. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, he couldn't even seem to form a coherent thought in his head except for the one which enveloped his mind at that moment.

L looked confused as Light gingerly grabbed a hold of the shoulder of his loose-fitting white sweater and pulled L towards him.

'I think I can fix that . . ' Light breathed.

L's pale face was flooded with a rose tint as Light's lips slowly connected with his, full of a passion – no – a hunger, which L hadn't experienced before.

Light pulled away, smirking wickedly, rendering L speechless and wide-eyed.

He returned to his chair and said:

'Night Ryuzaki. You don't mind if I take a nap, do you?' Light raised his eyebrows innocently, a complete 180 from his expression seconds before.

L nodded, still reeling from what had happened.

He knew that he was one of the smartest men that had ever existed, and yet he couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened. Light hadn't got the potential to be wholly good, and he wasn't stupid enough to think that 'seducing' L would convince him of his innocence in the Kira case.

There was on thing L did know, however. It had been the first kiss of his life . . and by far the best.

* * *

_*I hope you liked my little story, let me know what you thought! Thanks or reading (^_^) *_


End file.
